


ripped at every edge, but still a masterpiece

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Angst, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mentioned Abuse, Minor, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, cuteness, mostly fluff n smut, percy is 3 years older than cree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percy is a Fourth Year Wampus, who comes across a new First year wandering the halls.He doesn't mean to rescue the kid, but it ends up happening anyway.Percy Graves, retriever of strays.Stray would-be Obscurials, that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qBox/gifts).



> inspired by two wonderful pieces of art by @questionartbox 
> 
> [here[nsfw] ](https://questionableartbox.tumblr.com/post/164309206766/gradence-ilvermorny-au-for)and[ here](http://questionartbox.tumblr.com/post/163460318415/stay-back-ilvermorny-au-with-a-lot-of-hero-worship)[bb!cre and fierce percy]
> 
> i saw the first piece, the most recent and was like damn ok i need this in fic. and then i remembered the other piece and wanted to use it somehow, so we ended up with over 7k+ just to get to the hallway blowjob. woops. i had a bit too much fun. the next part will be the "first time"  
> im still editing but wanted to throw this out here.

 

* * *

 

Cree had never been more scared in his life, on his first day at Ilvermorny no less. First day being a true witch, er, wizard, and he might die. All from a rogue boggart that was roaming the castle. So he’d been told. He was half worried it had been a lie, or was a trick, while the other half of him clutched his secondhand wand, and prayed that he would run into another student, an older one who knew what they were doing, or maybe a teacher, and they would be able to help before he got cornered by the supernatural creature. The sorting ceremony had just barely ended, and Cree had managed to get separated from his group of first years,  _ freshies, _ as they were called. He had  _ no _ clue where the common room for Wampus house was, and he was quite determined not to cry in the meantime. 

“H-hello?”

He held out his wand, arm up as high as he could lift it, and even though he could only see darkness in the distance he hoped his wrist wasn’t wobbling too badly. He was pathetic and frightened, all he wanted to do was lay down, and snuggle up to his comfortable pillows. He’d never been excited about the prospect of school until he’d learned that one stayed at Ilvermorny for the entire semester, only heading home during summers or holidays of choice. The chance to sleep in an actual bed and not the attic floor anymore was a miracle. If he could only get there, alive. 

“Hey… where is your- whoa now. Lower your wand there kiddo.”

Cree backed into a wall as he saw a shape loom out of the darkness, it was someone with a lit wand tip, and sparkling brown eyes. Cree blinked, and another boy came into view, with a blue and silver seal on his robe. Wampus house  _ too _ . Something inside his chest unclenched, and he bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

“Please, can you help me? I got lost. They said there was a bogg-errr-t - - - a bog _ gart _ running around. I didn’t want to get eaten.”

Cree watched as the light intensified, and drifted away from the elder boy’s wand, illuminating the hallway properly, and Cree’s eyes focused on the boy who had a mop of long brown hair, which framed a friendly face, along with two moles prominent on his left cheek. The boy smiled, and shook his head,

“That’s utter nonsense. A stupid joke. I’m sorry, whoever told you that was just trying to give you a hard time. But you got separated from your group of freshies. Here, I’ll walk you back.”

“But, what  _ if _ there is a boggart thing? How do we defeat it?”

The boy blinked, and Cree hugged his arms around himself,

“We? Not to worry little guy, if any spells need casting,  _ I’ll  _ handle it. The charm is far too advanced for you kiddo” The older boy threw him a grin along with a wink, and Cree relaxed a touch further, before nodding.

“Okay. What’s your name?”

“I’m Percy Graves. Howabout you?”

Cree licked his lips, and swallowed thickly, wondering what to say. His real last name was rather unusual, and his adopted family was not looked upon favorably by most magical people. 

“Cree.”

“No surname for you kiddo?”

“Just Cree please.”

“Alright, you got it. Come on then, Cree. We’ve got warm beds awaiting us.”

The older boy, Percy, waved Cree ahead of him, lifting his wand once more, so that the light danced down the hall in front of them both, keeping the path well lit. As it turned out, around a few more corners the Wampus common room awaited, along with a cheerily crackling fire and a low staircase that lead to the rooms.

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well Cree.”

Another smile, and Percy took off down the way, towards another cluster of rooms, for older students, Cree guessed. By the time he finally fell onto his bed, he was too tired to bother to undress. The next morning, during his first breakfast time, he thought his eyes might bust out of his head at the sight of so many elaborate trays of food, stacks of pancakes and platters of eggs and bacon, along with lots of other things he didn’t recognize, but that had to be different regional foods from the country. He froze, and stared a good long while, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey. Good morning Cree. Doing okay?”

 

* * *

 

Percy didn’t usually care much for socializing with younger students, much less the first years, who could range from bratty, and spoiled, to shy and half scared of their own shadow. Cree seemed to be somewhat of a tie between the latter, and the longer Percy spent around the kid, the more he learned why. Though Cree was a first year, he had a remarkable amount of power, despite the second hand wand and his shabby robes. Percy put in a good word with the head of Wampus, to see if they couldn’t do something for him, at least for his next semester or something of the like, and found out the truth. 

_ Cree _ was Credence Hawthorne, formerly _ Barebone. _ Both families were descended from lines of witch burners, and worst of all, Salemites. The fact that the boy had even gotten a letter to Ilvermorny should have been a miracle in and of itself. Percy nodded and retreated from the office, thanking his lucky stars that he’d not said too much, and the next thing he knew, he’d almost run over the kid on his way into the library, staring down at an astronomy book with such a frown he half expected it to catch fire.

“Hey, Cree. Why didn’t you tell me you were a halfie?”

There wasn’t a derogatory term for them, yet, at least. Whereas Europe had their ‘ _ muggles, muggleborns, and halfbloods _ ,’ in America, so far it was just the rare child who wasn’t of pure magical heritage. 

“A what?”

Cree blinked up at him, with his wide eyed innocence, as Percy swallowed, trying to think of a tactful way to repeat the question, he noticed that something inside his belly was fluttering, he felt a pang of sympathy, and instead, just forced a smile, then took a seat.

“Nothing, just uh, wanted to see how your first week is going. Run into any more trouble?”

Cree shook his head, ruffling his rather harsh haircut, and Percy grinned over at him in earnest. His own hair was so long it could be tied back in a ponytail or it could probably just be trimmed, but he wouldn’t do a thing to it until he was forced to, whether upon graduating or going back to his parents estate. He loved rebelling the little bit he could.

“Just lots of reading. It’s all so wonderful. Fascinating even.”

“You uh, don’t have much experience with magical history then?”

Cree shook his head again, and Percy leaned up, trying to read one of the pages upside down, and got nothing.

“Don’t you already know this stuff? You’re in what… fifth year?”

Percy laughed,

“Fourth, but I appreciate the compliment. I really look fifteen?”

Cree shrugged, and Percy ran a hand through his own hair.

“Well, you look a bit younger than eleven. Must be the freckles.” He teased, only to watch in horror as Cree’s face went pink, and he dropped his dark eyes to the book again, shoulders hunching. “Oh.”

“It’s okay. It’s a good thing. My mom and my sister always say that the younger you look the longer you’ll stay uh, interesting to people. If you’re good looking. It’s stupid. Girls are dumb about that.” He coughed to hide his embarrassment. 

Truth being told, Percy’s sister might have had a few nice friends, girls with hair longer than his who often told him they were jealous of how careless he was, and one girl in particular, a blond with dark skin and a sharp smile always caught his eye, but he’d never considered talking to her about anything with a romantic air. School was far too engrossing for that. Besides, she was in Horned Serpent, and liked politics far too much. He was more interested in becoming an Auror someday, just like his dad.

 

* * *

 

After that, Cree found encounters with Percy to become a regular occurrence, whether in the common room or the dining hall, and although they shared no classes because of the difference in their ages, they would always end up walking around the grounds; chasing stray Wampus cats, or Cree would sneak off to watch Quidditch practices, as Percy played Keeper. The next three years that passed for Cree weren’t bad at all, for as he was back home with the Barebones, he could always exchange letters with Percy by raven, and over the summers, they probably destroyed dozens of trees with the amount of paper they used up. Ma never raised a hand to him again, not after she learned first that his wand wasn’t just a wooden stick to be waved around willy-nilly, furthermore, he didn’t  _ even _ need it to do some magic, sometimes. 

As well as the fact that his shield charm would numb any contact made to it. She’d tried to slap him one night, while he was going through the last of his summer homework, preparing to return to Ilvermorny the next week, and screeched so loudly his ears had rung for hours afterward. But she’d not hit him. He’d looked over to see her cradling her palm, and cursing him in the name of the Lord. Cree was not so foolish as to antagonize her, but he did politely ask her to stop, or “It will only get worse for you.” 

He was lying, as no magic performed outside of school was technically allowed, but they had no way to trace it, or determine if he’d not done it by accident. Children apparently did that sort of thing fairly often, and the government had gotten tired of false alarms. 

Parents were expected to maintain control of their offspring. Cree had only learned about that from Percy, and as his family was heavily centered in the magical government, he knew a lot about everything. Percy was the smartest, kindest person in the whole of the United States, at least to Cree. He’d made a handful of friends, two sisters who were in all of his charms and history classes, although one year older than him, and then a foreign pen pal from England, who Percy knew of as well, thanks to being paired with the boy’s older brother. But if he had to pick his best friend in the world, he thought it would have to be Percy. 

He knew it was rather ridiculous to expect Percy would even so much as remotely care a little about Cree, who was barely a third year. Percy could never. Percy was someone who was now about to graduate from Ilvermorny, next spring, and then go off into the world and begin his own life. But Cree still grinned like an idiot at every letter they exchanged, saved every scrap of paper signed with Percy’s full name, and hoarded them, like a dragon, under the floorboards in his room, charmed only to open at his touch.

It didn’t matter to him, Cree was going to make it through the year and sit through Percy’s graduation. It was a foolproof plan and he was well on his way to doing it, only for things to grind to a halt when Cree realized he had nothing, no card or present to properly send  _ his best friend _ off. He was pathetic, just a dumb kid with some kind of strange complex about the older boy who’d rescued him from a night of wandering around the castle. When that day dawned, the final chance he would have to make an impression was already starting to slip through his fingers. 

He flipped through charm books and ignored anyone’s attempt to converse with him over breakfast. The chatter in the dining hall was merely a distraction, when he needed to find something,  _ anything _ , a way to conjure flowers or birds from thin air. Cree almost sloshed his orange juice over the book when a hand clapped on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Percy himself, grinning down at him. He slammed the book closed and put on a fake smile, hoping his thundering heartbeat wasn’t obvious through his twitching hands. 

“Hey Cree.”

“Percy! Shouldn’t you be practicing your speech or something?”

He cracked the weak joke, and still got a laugh out of the older boy.

“Nah I think I’ll let old Merryweather manage the ceremony. I’m not head boy after all. What are you doing still studying? Schools out. Summer starts next week.”

Cree nodded, but swallowed thickly, and turned to his half empty glass of juice to delay having to answer quite yet. Percy plopped into the seat beside him, and his broad shoulders nudged against Cree’s own, still somehow rather thin even through all the wonderful meals and months spent at Ilvermorny, as the older boy’s long hair grazed almost to his elbows.

“I just, uh, wanted to get a leg up on things.”

“I can’t believe I’m more excited about keeping my wand with me at home than actually being done with homework. But man,  _ fuck _ homework.”

The curse startled Cree and he looked over to find Percy watching him, before breaking into another smile.

“I uh, I’ve been practicing wandless at home during summer. Didn’t I tell you?”

Percy blinked, and his jaw dropped,

“Cree! That’s amazing. Really? How far did you get? Can you do a summoning charm, or maybe  _ lumos _ without a wand?”

Cree shook his head, sending his ragged bangs flying. Ma would be very annoyed to see him come home with his hair looking as wild as he was. He wondered if magic had anything to do with it. While he’d grown a few inches taller, and his hair was no longer the sharp cut and perfect line above his eyebrows, he hadn’t noticed anything else different. The night sweats, the dreams with strange flashes of red and black, along with a strange urge to touch his usually aching cock, that was… normal? 

He had been far too scared to ask Percy about it, so he’d written to his pen pal, in as vague a term as he dared, only to be told it probably meant he was hitting puberty a little late. Thirteen was average, Newt had proposed, but as a rule, Cree had always been late for life milestones. Ilvermorny started in the fall, and he’d gotten his letter at the end of July. 

“I’m not very good. Just practicing, like I said…”

“Cree, still. You have the motive and incentive. You must want out of that house pretty bad, huh?”

He nodded, though deep down, he didn’t know how to put it to words. After Ilvermorny, he could only hope that MACUSA would want to hire him, maybe in the Magical Artifacts department. Or something similar.

“Are you scared?”

“About what?”

Percy’s hand was dangerously close to his on the table, but all he did was snag a cold piece of bacon, and crunch down on it as he met Cree’s gaze.

“Graduating. The future. You know.”

Percy shrugged,

“Honestly? I’m more worried about what my folks will say, having me home all summer and able to do whatever I want. They’ll accuse me of setting the house on fire if they go away for a day. No.” He rolled his eyes before continuing, “Cree, I’ll figure something out, and you know, if you want you’re always welcome to-”

The sound of a bell chiming, followed by a louder gong sounded and the booming voice of the schoolmaster over the magically amplified speakers interrupted Percy’s somewhat rambling thought, and Cree smiled over at him.

“That’s you. Better go meet your destiny.”

 

* * *

 

Percy tried to meet Cree’s eye from up on the stage, but the boy was determinedly not looking at him, or perhaps, it was just all in his head. Before he’d gotten the words out, he had been trying to invite Cree to visit him sometime, at the Graves’ family estate, and yet, as always, his timing was shit. 

By the time he got off stage, Cree was lost among a cluster of his fellow younger students, and Percy was being overwhelmed by teachers and his family, sweeping him away. It wasn’t until hours later that he caught a moment, and escaped onto the grounds, begging off for some air, tired of nonstop talking and frightening musings about ‘ _ what’s next _ ’ for him. 

The lake was sparkling golden in the setting sun, while the sky was broken up into bits of red and purplish pink streaks among the few grey clouds. He picked up a stone and skipped it into the water, watching it plop down after three jumps, before he relented to sit hard on the ground, jarring the sinking feeling in his gut, exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Hey.”

He almost fell over, but didn’t have his wand drawn anyway. He didn’t need to. He recognized that voice, and greeting, as a smile bloomed over his tired face, he turned to find Cree shuffling closer, hands stuffed in his robes, and a seemingly defeated air about him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh, just thought you would have left by now. You won’t be riding the train home with the rest of us will you?”

“No. I’ll be going home with my parents.”

The grass was soft under his palms, somewhat soothing, and cool to the touch. Cree edged closer, and then finally sat beside him, an arm’s length away.

“So… I guess this is goodbye?”

Percy pressed his lips together in a flat line, and he shrugged. There was always the ravens. Constant letter exchanges, until the forests ‘round the world were in danger, from updates on Quidditch teams, and the latest news about teachers scandals. Cree wasn’t making it easier by putting such a fine point on things. By the time  _ he _ graduated, Percy could be halfway around the world on an assignment from MACUSA, if all went well.

“It seems that way, kiddo.”

“Percy… I’m sorry, I just-”

He froze, almost pinned to the grass with the force of Cree’s attack, only to realize it was because of a strange hybrid of an embrace, and a press of their mouths against each other. Kissing, Cree was  _ kissing _ him.

His hands flailed around for a moment, for a little too long, and then Cree had pulled back, looked utterly horrified with himself, before mumbling apologies on repeat as he got back up to his feet, and sprinted back towards the castle. Percy hadn’t even recovered the strength or good sense to speak in time to try and stop him.

“Cree…”

He put his shaking hand to his lips, and traced over the spot they’d met, upon licking it, he caught the taste of sweet vanilla cream, and something spicy. Probably from the celebratory carrot cake that had been served after the diplomas were done being awarded. It had been a nice change of pace from the usual apple themed dessert fares.

He collapsed back onto the grass, as his heartbeat thundered in his ears the whole while. By the time his parents had come looking for him, all the lower grade students had been ushered off to bed, and now the dining hall was hauntingly empty. He got to sleep in his own bed that night, but all that he could think about was how wrong he’d been.

Cree was fourteen, barely aware that his best friends were girls, and Percy, along with the funny kid from England, who seemed to be training to cause enough trouble to keep Percy busy by the time he got to MACUSA. That was all. That was mildly unusual. He was a bright kid, and very sweet, he should have had  _ dozens _ of school chums. The same could be said for him, why had he been content to be friendly with his Quidditch team but never develop any of the relationships further? He wasn’t sure.

Percy knew he’d been a good friend for Cree at least, a somewhat mentoring type of student, even though he’d not been Head boy, he’d always tried to set a good example and help the boy out if he had any questions, about anything. That had sort of morphed into a sort of friendship, and now, it seemed poor Cree had gotten a misplaced crush on him. Probably simply from being around him so much. The summer would give him a chance to learn to find himself, without having to be tied down, and Percy could do the same. 

He threw himself into job applications, possible internships around the country, and all he ended up landing was one spot to train under an Auror, along with a teacher’s aid position with the defense against the dark arts spot at Ilvermorny. The conclusion he came to was laughable. Even with his family connections, he’d be returning to school, just without having to worry about homework, merely corralling his former under classmates. The pluses were, his own private room, and the privilege of using the Head student’s bathrooms and spa, along with seating for Quidditch games among the teachers, not the student body. It was, kind of a nice idea. 

He wasn’t the only one who’d landed such a job either. Seraphina was much more serious about her politics now, more than ever, insisting she was going to run for governor when she got the constituency, but for now, would settle with assisting the schoolmaster. He would have laughed at her if she hadn’t sounded so serious in her letter to him.

Instead, he found himself traveling to the apparation spot alone, on the first day of September, preparing for a leisurely arrival at Ilvermorny, landing with a flurry among the trees on the edge of the grounds. The lake was the same, the castle was the same, all that felt different was the fact he wasn’t clad in the same old robes, and instead could choose to wear whatever he liked while aiding the teacher, as long as it was professional attire.

He told himself he wasn’t going to look, he wasn’t going to moon over the loss of their friendship or seek him out, but the fact of the matter was, Percy had spent the late, late nights he couldn’t sleep, practicing wandless magic, just for the fun of it. He’d gotten rather good, and even managed a corporeal patronus, only, to his shame, by imagining exactly how it had felt to kiss Cree.

Impossibly, he made it through the sorting ceremony and the evening meal without catching sight of anyone he knew, besides Seraphina, and she only gave him a wry smile, barely a real greeting at all. She seemed to be taking the whole teacher’s aide thing a bit more seriously than he thought was necessary. He retired to his room, and stared out at the lake, guilt welling up inside him, and churning in his gut. 

He’d received a couple ravens from Cree, and every time he’d been tempted to answer them, he just refused to open the window, and eventually they flew off. Returned to sender. By the time he’d found out his decision to apply for an internship had gone through, it was too late to beg for forgiveness. He’d truly thought it would be better to just… have a clean break between them, as clearly, Cree had been holding out hope for more than friendship, and Percy was just, very bad at that.

First day of class dawned, and he hadn’t slept a wink, he wanted to lay in bed all day, and not drag himself anywhere, but there was no avoiding it. His first bracket was fourth and fifth years. After lunch it was the first years alone, and second and thirds. Sixth and sevenths had the second longest spot near the end of the day. It was going to be exhausting, but he would manage. He got the strongest cup of coffee he could, and then nibbled on a piece of toast until first hour chimes sounded, and he left the dining hall without looking up from his feet. Some good it did him, as when he arrived in the classroom, he noticed a handful of students were already there, along with the teacher, and one terrible haircut stood out to him. 

He gulped, and shifted past Cree’s desk to take his place to the left of the board, sitting down as quietly as he could. Avoiding Cree’s gaze for the entire class was unlikely, cowardly even, and he knew it. Percy found himself fussing with his hair far too much and when the teacher told him to take over for the younger students, he almost dropped his wand, several times. Luckily, the practice with his wandless magic saved him, and he met Cree’s eyes once, receiving a look he couldn’t discern.

“Good job everyone. Don’t forget, chapter eleven and twelve. Off you go.” 

When the lunch chimes sounded, Percy ran to the dining hall, snagged a few sandwiches, and then promptly left as quickly as he could, citing a headache, insisting he needed a moment of quiet. Eating in the library usually wasn’t allowed, but Percy dropped his name and was let right in, so he beelined for a table in the corner back, so he could hide, and stay there until it was time for the next period. He’d never felt so stupid in his entire life. Ham and cheese on sourdough with mustard just wasn’t enough to cheer him up.

 

* * *

 

Cree thought it would kill him, being turned down by Percy, but the truth was, he’d never even asked, never put words to what he thought he wanted, to how his strange hero worship and their friendship had suddenly jumped forward at lightening speed, and then ground to a halt only to die three months later, the hottest point in summer, when approximately  _ all _ of his ravens had been repeatedly returned from the Graves Manor, without a single seal ever having been broken. Percy was either; ignoring him, dead, or no longer living there. 

At that point, Cree wanted to believe the second rather than the first or third reason. Only for all of his hopes and dreams to be shattered upon arriving back at Ilvermorny for his fifth year, and seeing Percy himself, at the head table, off to the side of the teachers, looking as if he’d been frowning all his life. Almost done with dessert, Cree had nearly choked on his apple strudel. 

Then, walking into class for Dark Arts Defense, he found the whole room empty, only to realize he’d misread his schedule, and gotten there an hour too soon. He originally ended up skipping breakfast in favor of puking his guts out, from nerves he hoped, and then hurried through his morning routine, before leaving for class. Which as it turned out, had been a mistake, for he again felt mildly nauseous at the sight of Percy walking in, five minutes before the scheduled time, only for him to avoid Cree as long as it could be deemed polite.

It was the most awkward class he’d ever sat through, including the ones where he’d known all of nothing during his first year, only for something at the very end of the period to shock him. Percy dropped his wand, and then kept going with the demonstration, before summoning back smoothly, and tucking it away. 

Cree stared as his jaw went slack, and closed it just in time for Percy to finally look over to his side of the room, blink once, then drop his gaze as the chimes to indicate the end of class sounded. So now Percy was skilled with wandless magic too. No longer did he have any advantage on the older boy, no means to impress him. Cree was once again, practically a foolish child in Percy’s eyes.

At lunch, he picked at his food, and tried not to sneak too many glances up to the teacher’s table, only to confirm when he eventually gave in, that no, Percy was not even up there. Percy hadn’t come to lunch, he must have hated Cree so much. He didn’t even feel like studying that night, so when he left his last class, he walked past the hall leading to the library hall, and kept going, intent on only stopping when he’d reached Wampus commons. He was so focused on doing just that, he missed the shadow at his side, and found himself grabbed by the arm, and yanked into an abandoned corridor.

“If you don’t-”

His wand was carefully tucked in his bag, but his magic sizzled under his fingertips, ready to aid him against whatever seventh year thought they would test him, and instead, he found all the curses, hexes and jinxes dying on his tongue, slipping back down his throat in favor of a strangled gasp. 

It was Percy. 

Percy, who was staring at him with eyes that shone like stars in the night sky.

“Cree… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Cree jerked free of his hand, and Percy let him, eyes dropping, as tears escaped, wetting down his cheeks.

“I was a fucking idiot. Wasn’t I?”

He could  _ feel _ Percy’s regret, seeping out of him like smoke from a doused fire, and Cree didn’t know what to say, so he hugged himself, rubbing a hand over the bits of his skin that Percy’s touch had burned into. Cree could picture it, so, so clearly, going out to find the older boy, seeing him at the lake, leaving an open ended goodbye, after having made the biggest mistake of his life.

“We both were.”

“You’ve changed so much.”

Cree worried his bottom lip, and then rolled his shoulders, blinking at the exact moment Percy decided to look at him, and then his body betrayed him, cheeks going hot, and stomach roiling.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” 

It was true. He’d had a growth spurt over the summer, gained three more inches of height, two inches in his shoes, and then a few more... elsewhere. Ma had hacked up his hair the day before he was to leave for Ilvermorny, as usual, but that didn’t do much to hide his sharper cheekbones, his big ears, and the awkwardness he felt more pointedly with Percy to turn to for… everything. 

Percy, meanwhile, still had the same long hair, twin moles on his cheek, specks of chocolate like he’d gotten while baking a cake for home preparedness, and his smile was more devastating when it was obvious it hurt him to do it. A shadow of stubble on his cheeks told Cree that he was still behind Percy in more ways than one.

“I wanted to write you.”

“Then why  _ didn’t _ you?” Cree finally spat, out of patience, and feeling a bit feverish, as if his lungs were about to collapse, and his hands felt sweaty.

“I couldn’t. I didn’t want you to get your hopes up, when I had no idea where I would be accepted.”

“But you’re  _ here _ .” Cree answered lamely, and Percy huffed, looking utterly drained.

“I’m here, now, yes. For a year. After that, I still don’t know.”

“Why does this matter?”

The uncertainty, the mad desire to know and be so sure about where things were headed. That was Percy, always trying to schedule the world, arrange his life, and Cree had never understood it. He was happy to just spend any amount of time that he could with Percy, even though every moment they’d shared now had a taint to it, a lie, it wasn’t the same for him. Cree saw them as moments building up to something greater, and Percy had just… seen a dumb kid in need of a wiser friend.

“It doesn’t. You’re right. I shouldn’t have bothered. I just didn’t want it to be awkward when we saw each other.”

“Awkward? Bothered?”

Cree was hopelessly confused. The way Percy was talking, he made it sound almost like, like he  _ did _ care. Percy rolled his eyes, as if Cree was the most obtuse person in the world.

“You, kissed me.”

“I made a mistake.”

Percy reeled back from him as if he’d been slapped, and Cree held his breath.

“A mistake? Is that what it was? It sure felt like a true gesture to me.”

“I was just a dumb kid-”

Percy’s gaze dropped to his mouth, for a split second, and Cree gulped.

“Mercy lewis, even your  _ lips _ are pretty. How is that possible?”

Cree blinked rapidly, and he licked his lips without thinking, before Percy’s hands had come up to frame his face, and he forgot everything he had meant to say, arguments about why it was all a bad idea fell by the wayside. Percy was now kissing him, with a soft warm press that made his knees wobble. Somewhere, someone let out a sound like a cat who wanted a scratch behind the ears, and Cree realized to his horror, it was  _ him _ , mewling like he was dying to be touched, from just a kiss, and a gentle caress to his cheeks.

“Cree, fuck, you’re so  _ soft _ . Tell me to stop. Tell me to go away. Tell me you hate me.”

Cree choked on a sob, and then pushed forward with both hands, flat against Percy’s chest, until he crashed into the wall, cushioned by a hanging tapestry, and their lips met again.

There was no way in hell he was going to lie to himself or Percy ever again, not when  _ that _ was going on, not when every fiber of his being screamed ‘ _ and god said, this is good’ _ despite the sheer wrongness of it all. 

Cree was home, safe, bracketed in Percy’s arms and he wasn’t about to stop for anything. Except the chimes, the noise indicating that it was time to return to commons, and Percy should probably stop this, being the more adult of the two of them. Instead, he clung tighter, and the kiss broke, only so Cree could nuzzle his cheek against Percy’s neck, and murmur into his skin,

“I think I love you.”

“Cree, you’re, fuck. I wish I could take you with me. But… we shouldn’t do this. Anyone could see us.”

“You’d get in trouble.” Cree finished for him, and Percy nodded, biting his lip. They still didn’t move. 

Another long moment slipped by, slow as mo lasses, and Percy finally turned his head to kiss Cree on the cheek, and his arms dropped to his sides.

“I’ll see you in class later this week. Okay?”

“And at breakfast, lunch and dinner?”

Percy cracked a smile, and sniffled, before nodding. Cree felt a little surge of pride at the fact he wasn’t the  _ only _ one a little bit broken up about it all. Their hands lingered next to each other, not quite interlacing, until they finally had to part ways at the door to the Wampus commons. 

 

* * *

 

For the first time all year, Percy now had a spring in his step, and he didn’t have to dread his classes, he just had to learn to control himself, and avoid staring  _ at _ Cree throughout the whole period. There was also the small matter of legality, while it was most certainly forbidden for teacher to have liaisons of any kind with a student, he wasn’t sure where teacher’s aides fell. 

So he just... didn’t mention it. The time he ran into Cree in the library, and they kissed until they were both breathless in the history aisle was enough to sate his desire to ensure that the boy knew he was worth any risk. But it was very bad for his self control to do anything of the kind and then somehow travel all the way back to his room before taking care of anything. The night after their first kiss, or rather, second real kiss, Percy had laid awake hours, tossing and turning, then finally given in to touching himself, and picturing Cree’s perfect plush lips opening up to allow him to press his cock inside. 

It was so selfish of him to imagine such a thing, the next morning, he fantasized about sucking Cree off instead, and came twice as hard, panting and gasping as he laid tangled in his sheets, covered in his own spend, almost missing breakfast from how behind it got him.

In the meantime, he continued to use wandless magic to pass out the homework assignments, and do as many demonstrations of spells as he could get away with, just to watch Cree squirm. The boy had confessed the other day that it was the movements of his  _ hands _ that he loved seeing, that was why he’d endeavoured to learn wandless magic in the first place, it reminded him of conductors, who could also use batons or choose to go without. 

The comparison was charming, if a little confusing for Percy, who had no idea the sorts of things that went on in nomaj musical culture. All he knew about music was what he heard from those of his friends or teachers who attended concerts for jazz inside speakeasies.

Percy never planned  _ when _ to meet Cree, but with his studying schedule as regular as could be, they always encountered each other on the third floor hallway around ten at night, at least, during the week. Weekends lent themselves to utter spontaneity and heated makeout sessions behind the tapestries meant to ease the way for people leaning against the walls. They probably hadn’t been created for the same purpose that Percy used them for, however. 

So far, he’d been fairly careful not to push Cree, not sure where the boundaries between them stopped, but felt very certain that the boy was as much a virgin as he was shy. Percy was too of course, but he did like to think that his three year advantage gave him certain elements of style, cool calmness and the air of experience, even if all he’d ever done was  _ read _ about sexual intercourse.

As he strolled towards their unofficial meeting spot, he tried to calm his ever racing pulse, even as his hands began to shalke, so he clasped them together, and fought the urge to play with his hair. He much preferred when Cree would touch it himself, and mess it up with his absentminded petting while they kissed. When he rounded the corner and saw Cree smiling shyly over at him, in his usual warm brown sweater that matched his eyes, and crisp moss green pants, he felt like  _ he _ was fifteen all over again, awkwardly making a paper mouse that actually squeaked for Cree on valentine's day. His little idea of a joke had turned out to be a heartfelt gesture.

“Hey.”

“Hey Cree.”

“Long day?”

“Ahh, more like week.”

It was Friday, at last, and Percy never was more grateful to not worry about grading homework, as it had been an exam week, only the teacher was qualified and even allowed to look over the papers. So he was free, more so than usual.

“Well, I’m caught up till Sunday. So I can watch the game tomorrow with you, if you want.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t try out for the team Cree. You’re so slim, and tall, they’d love a Seeker like you.”

Cree shrugged, and then leaned in to wrap his arms around Percy, hugging him tightly, surrounding him with his scent, fresh air and raw cut apples.

“I never liked the idea of playing. Your position seemed the least dangerous, but still. They broke your nose in sixth and I don’t think I ever got over the fear you’d get hurt worse.”

Percy reached up to touch his face, barely aware that Cree’s hands were sliding lower with every second.

“I don’t remember it. They must have needed to knock me out to pour the skele-gro down my throat.”

He jolted when he felt Cree’s cold fingers dip under his shirt, and then press hard into his skin, pulling him flush to the boy.

“Can we do something more than kiss tonight? Please?”

Percy found himself maneuvered back into the darkness, until Cree was against the wall, and his hips were bracketed right against the boy’s, who slowly rocked up, just enough to make him aware that he was hard. Sparks of heat dropped straight to his groin, and Percy bit back a moan. “Oh? Yeah, of course. What do you want to do?”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Percy blinked, already frowning, utterly bewildered,

“But you just said-”

Cree shook his head, and his hands left Percy’s lower back to grip his shoulders, as he pushed with a slight hint of force _ downward _ .

“I want you to kiss my uh, my  _ cock _ .”

He whispered the word, as if they hadn’t already been speaking in hushed tones, and Percy’s stomach bottomed out to around his toes, before his knees gave, and he gladly did as directed, sliding the whole length of Cree’s body to the floor, until he was blinking up at that pretty face, turning pink with mild embarrassment.

“Cree, I’d love to.”

“Thank you.”

Percy bit back a smile, and then reached up for Cree’s pants, taking a moment to explore before going straight for the bulge that he swore heat was emanating from. After he rubbed his cheek against the side of the boy’s hip, he slid a shaky hand under the rough wool of his sweater, and cotton shirt, fingers caressing the warm dip of his stomach, before curling under the waistband of his pants. Percy exhaled a breath, feeling goosebumps rise on Cree’s skin, before he cast a quick cushioning charm under his knees, just so he wouldn’t stagger when he got up, or be sore in the morning, anywhere but his jaw at least. 

He reached back down and flicked open the button on Cree’s pants before lowering the zip, and tried not to let out another moan at the sight of his cock, hard and straining behind the sheer fabric of his underwear. Worn thin from being washed so many times, and slightly wet where the head of Cree’s cock was leaking precome against the band, Percy leaned in, and put his mouth right there, not bothering to tease or dance around it. 

He wanted to taste Cree, and the answering gasp was worth every second of patience. A hand was in his hair before he could ask for it, and then he put his tongue more firmly against the damp slit, suckling with a good amount of pressure, and then dragging his lips down the length that he could feel, as his fingers stroked after, and started to tug down the waistband of Cree’s underwear. 

Fully exposed to the air, Cree gave a shiver, and Percy smiled quickly up at him, but the boy’s head was tilted back, resting against the tapestry, lost in apparent bliss. Percy pouted for a split second then dipped back down, properly sliding the head of Cree’s cock into his mouth, and finally tasting him from the pure source. Although he was unsure exactly what to do, beyond whatever would feel best for Cree, Percy went off of how the boy’s fingers curled in his hair, and the slow erratic thrusting of his hips, before he tried to take his cock deeper, and halted right before the head of Cree’s length nudged against his gag reflex. 

Percy hadn’t practiced for  _ that _ , and he certainly would have had no way of knowing Cree owned such a massive… wand. That must have been part of his summer growing too, or he’d just been carrying it all along, never realizing the sort of swaggering arrogance that most boys would have adapted from such generosity from Mother nature.

Then again, when had Cree ever been anything less than kind and gentle, sweet and delicate?  _ Never. _

Percy hummed around his length, and could feel saliva dripping from his mouth to his chin. It was right about then, that he remembered even though they were hidden,  _ anyone _ could still stumble upon them, so he decided to speed things up, just a little. Percy lifted one hand to brace over Cree’s waist, and with the other he squeezed at the back of the boy’s ass. Cree was plump and plush under Percy’s fingers, backside curving right into his palm, as he moved his tongue a bit faster, and kept his lips tight, then pulled back to lave at just the sensitive head.

Cree’s ragged gasp and subsequent shifting of his body, trying to force himself in deeper again made Percy smile, and he glanced up to catch Cree looking at him that time, his eyes dark and liquid, as wetness shone on his cheeks, and his lips were cherry red from being worried on.

“Perce...m’close...are you okay to stay there?”

To answer him, Percy just pushed in again, swallowing down around as much of Cree’s cock as he could manage, fighting to relax his throat, breathing through his nose,  _ desperate _ to be good for the boy, to make the moment his best, his first, his  _ everything _ . He couldn’t quite fit it all the way to the root, but it was close enough, so he could drop one hand and curl his fingers at the base of Cree’s cock. 

Percy could almost ignore his own arousal, his cock hard and rubbing into the seam of his pants, up until Cree’s leg moved, and was suddenly between his thighs, so he moaned against Cree, and as a result, his cock twitched, pulsing down the back of Percy’s throat, almost gagging him on the boy’s release. He did his best to just hold on.

All he knew was Cree, and his perfect cock. Percy never wanted to forget the way Cree sounded as he came, and that was enough for him. He barely rocked his hips down against the firm line of Cree’s leg, and then his own cock spilled into his pants, hot and thick, ruining that pair for wearing in public again, at least until he could launder them properly. But nothing else mattered, not when Cree was shivering and jelly kneed under his hands, and his fingers carded tight through Percy’s hair, pushing it back from his face, as he slowly let Cree’s softening cock slide out of his spit slick mouth.

“Oh my god. You look…”

Cree didn’t finish, because Percy heard footsteps, and his heart nearly stopped. He flicked a hand at Cree to redo his pants, to make them both decent, and then quickly got to his feet, taking the boy’s hand, and tugging him down the other side of the hall.

“Where are we going?”

Cree asked, sounding on the verge of a nervous laugh, and Percy didn’t even have to think, all he wanted was to keep touching Cree, kissing him, and holding him as close as he could.

“We’re going to my room.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> previously on...
> 
> ~
> 
> “Where are we going?”
> 
> Cree asked, sounding on the verge of a nervous laugh, and Percy didn’t even have to think, all he wanted was to keep touching Cree, kissing him, and holding him as close as he could.
> 
> “We’re going to my room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for feels

Cree followed, wordlessly and with almost no idea what to expect beyond  _ more _ , and he wanted, oh, how he wanted. So much. Every time Percy glanced back at him or squeezed his hand, warmth curled down his spine and his entire body felt as if it had to be glowing after what Percy had just done. In fact, Cree half expected to be able to walk on air. 

Once inside Percy’s room, the silence reigned heavy, and Cree licked his lips before easing closer to the bed, gently stroking over the sapphire blue silk sheets, feeling the silver edged blanket and he thought to himself,  _ yes, he’d like to wake up here _ , if he could be in Percy’s arms.

“What do you think?”

Percy almost sounded nervous, as if he wanted Cree to approve.

“It’s lovely. I mean, the commons have grand quarters too, but this is… like you would have for a teacher.”

Percy grinned over at him, the picture of easy confidence, but there was a quiver to his hands as he reached up to shuck off his jacket and vest,

“I think they’re trying to tempt me to stay on, after the interning period. Maybe if someone retires, I could take over.”

Cree blinked, before frowning slightly,

“Didn’t you want to be an Auror?”

Percy dropped his extra clothing over onto a nearby chair, and then met Cree’s questioning look, “I do. I’m just saying… they seem to be trying to push me that way. But yeah. Nothing else interests me. Except you.”

He stepped forward, and it was like Cree’s center of gravity shifted, urging him to mimic the move, to bring him right up to Percy within half a step, and he smiled. His hands lifted to graze Percy’s arms which in turn moved to rest on his waist, before nosing in, leaving mere inches between their lips, “Is that true?”

“I’m only interested in you right now, Cree. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. We can do… whatever you want.”

“I’m not sure what I want. What else do you  _ know? _ ” Cree breathed out, and Percy’s eyes dilated, and brown was swallowed by black. “I know… I’d like to feel you under me. Can we get on the bed?”

“Clothing on or-?”

“No. I want… uh, do you want to undress by hand or…”

Magic.

Cree tilted his head, and exposed his neck, mildly distracting Percy as he considered, before grinning, and lifting his hands to the back of Percy’s neck, fingers carding through his long hair, damp with sweat over his skin,

“Magic.”

Percy’s muttered  _ divesto _ vanished into their kiss, and Cree let himself be nudged back until his knees bumped into the bed, as Percy leaned over him, and they both fell backwards onto the softness of the blanket and sheets. His legs parted automatically, trying to welcome Percy to move closer to him, hips flush against his own, and their cocks brushed together, forcing Cree to break the kiss to gasp. Even after so recently climaxing, he could feel the same ache, simmering low in his belly, threatening to make him hard again.

“Percy! You didn’t get to-”

“Oh… I did.”

Cree frowned, and Percy ducked his head against his neck, but he’d caught sight of the blush.

“You…”

“Creamed my pants like a teenager.”

“Perce, you  _ are _ a teenager.”

“Barely.”

“Barely by two years?” Cree went silent, considering, and Percy pulled back to stare at him, hands squeezing at his sides, stroking gently, “What’s wrong Cree?”

“I just, you’re older. I figured… why would you still even want me? Isn’t there someone in your year who you liked?”

Before he could wallow too long in self doubt, Percy shook his head, smiling again, but softer somehow, while leaning in to rub his nose against Cree’s cheek,

“No. It’s always been you. You’ve been the center of my attention. My whole world. Somehow, I always knew.”

Cree fought a full body shudder, and then in a fit of madness, wrapped his legs around Percy’s lower back, giving him some further friction, and pulling a groan out of him.

“Cree… fuck what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. But it seems like a good idea?”

“I only know we need a spell for something, uh, later.”

“What’s right now?”

“You could kiss me?”

Cree blinked up at him, and then felt his cock twitch as he realized what Percy meant.

“Yes, please.”

He surged up for a kiss, and then used the small amount of leverage he had, which was to say none, to move and they both rolled over so that Cree was now straddling Percy, who thrust up, mindlessly gasping, as both their cocks rubbed together again. 

“You know, I have no idea what to do.”

Percy let out a low whine, “That’s okay, I’ll just… tell you when it feels good.”

“Howabout now?”

Cree hovered over Percy’s chest, and then leaned in to peck at the side of one of his nipples, not quite letting his tongue linger on the skin.

“Yes!”

“Here?”

Cree gripped both of his hands over Percy’s shoulders, as his thumbs rubbing over Percy’s muscles while easing down further. Cree had to fight the strong urge to just nuzzle at Percy’s belly, before opening his mouth and kissing past his navel, right before the dark cloud of hair over his cock.

“Very good yes. Now just be careful of your teeth.”

“No shit.”

Cree hadn’t been paying very much attention to Percy’s technique, but he tried to make sure he kept his jaw loose, as he dragged his tongue over the older boy’s cock, and got an instant reaction, Percy’s hands moved to cup the back of his head, as a low moan filled the silence, drowning out the slick wet sounds of Cree’s mouth. 

He should have probably been embarrassed at how loud he was, suckling and licking over Percy’s cock with little to no idea if it was at all helpful, but despite the sloppiness, Percy  _ seemed _ to be having a fairly good time, with his hips flexing under Cree’s flattened palms, and the steady sounds escaping his throat.

When Cree pulled back to ask if it was okay that he try to take Percy deeper, he put one hand at the base of his cock, and slowly stroked over it, only for Percy to come directly, suddenly and without warning against Cree’s neck and chin.

“Oh fuck.”

Cree swallowed, and glanced down to see the final dribblings of white sliding down the side of Percy’s cock, wetting over his loosely wrapped fingers.

“Well… that answers my question.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay.” Cree crawled back up Percy’s body to kiss him, briefly forgetting about the come on his face. Percy was laughing under him, and Cree sat up to ask what was so funny, only to see the wet smears on his cheeks.

“Oops.”

“You’re adorable.”

When Percy put one hand flat atop the small of his back and slid it down to pet his ass, Cree whimpered, and ground down, trying to rut his cock into Percy’s thigh.

“Oh… you’re hard again.”

“Mhm, yeah. Can you touch me?”

“Gladly.”

Percy’s hand slipped between their bodies to reach for his cock, and when he made contact, rubbing the heel of his palm over the slippery head, Cree’s eyes fell shut, and his forehead pressed into Percy’s.

“Oh god… that’s-”

“Good?”

Percy was smiling into the kiss, Cree could taste it, and that was how he came, trembling over him, and spilling onto his stomach and chest, while any whimpery gasps he might have made vanished against Percy’s lips. When his arms gave out, and he collapsed onto Percy, he felt the older boy’s arms curl around him, and a kiss was pressed into his cheek.

“So… you need a nap? A moment? Or do you want to call it a night?”

Cree shook his head, but very slowly. He felt warm, and content, even though an itch still tickled under his skin, and Percy was as close to Cree as he could possibly be.

“I wanna stay.”

“Of course. Let’s get cleaned up, and then I’ll tuck you in.”

Cree snuggled against Percy’s chest, “I’ll do it.”   
Without even a word, Cree shivered and felt the cool licks of magic over them, as Percy shifted his body over, curling around his back, as his lips pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Okay. Get some rest now.”

 

* * *

 

Percy woke up, hotter than usual, and he remembered in a flash exactly why.  _ Cree _ was right there, in his arms, and he smiled before he could stop himself. They’d both worn themselves out, and then he’d asked Cree to stay.

Judging by the darkness beyond the windows, it was still very late, so there was a good chance he could watch Cree come  _ again _ before they would have to make an appearance at brunch.

Cree stirred in his arms, perhaps awakening because he’d sensed Percy was watching him, or could hear him thinking, which was more likely? He didn’t know.

“Perce?”

“Yeah?”

“Hey.”

He smiled, and Cree shifted around to kiss him, before crawling halfway on top of him, a slow grind of his half hard cock into Percy’s stomach, smearing wetness on his skin. His heart skipped a beat, and Cree broke away to pant for air, while some kind of strangled whimper caught in his throat. Cree’s hand scrabbled down Percy’s chest to grasp at his cock, eager to help, in his own sweet way. “Hey, uh, do you think it’s too early for morning sex?”

Cree’s voice was a whisper, “Is this what sex is?”

Percy shook his head slowly, “It’s not yet. But it could be. If you want.”

He dragged a hand over Cree’s silky smooth thigh and up to cup over his ass, before his fingers dipped into the hot skin of his cleft, making Cree jolt against him, “You’re gonna-”

“That’s where I’d put my cock, Cree.”

“Oh!”

Another slow roll of his hips, and Percy heard his breathing grow ragged,

“I’ll have to use my fingers first...carefully.”

“But why would you want to?”

“Because it supposed to feel really good?”

Cree sounded very uncertain, and Percy, well, Percy had only ever experimented with some magic, a lot of lube and his fingers. But it felt very nice, and sometimes, he could come without ever having to touch his cock. He wanted to do that for Cree, very badly.

“You do know more than me…” Percy grinned into the dark. He certainly liked to think so.

“So, you want to try it?”

Cree nodded over him, and put his lips to the side of Percy’s jaw, before slowly kissing his way down his neck, making him shiver, and then resting contentedly in the crook of his shoulder,

“Go ahead.”

Percy’s hand shook, but he was able to cast the wandless charm, causing slick to instantly coat his fingers as he continued to gently rub over Cree’s ass, just barely teasing around his hole, feeling how the rim twitched. His whole body quivered when Percy penetrated him with just a fingertip, and Cree’s cock was still hot and thick over Percy’s thigh, so it wasn’t bad, he guessed. 

A soft exhale of breathe into Percy’s neck told him that Cree was relaxed enough for more, so he did just that. A single finger pushed in with tentative slow pumping back out, and Cree gave a breathy moan before grinding down harder against him, hips stuttering.

“Perce, it’s so much.”

“Imagine how it would feel with my cock inside you.”

“Oh god…” When Percy tried to add a second, just nudging the finger inside along with the first, Cree tightened around him, and his cock pulsed over Percy’s stomach, as he buried his face into the pillow, muffling all his lovely sounds. Percy could hear the pounding of his heart, blood pumping through his ears and traveling away, down, down to his own cock, as he continued to carefully stretch Cree’s slick hole just enough to be able to match the other finger length inside him.

“Good?”

He sounded a bit strained, and he wondered, perhaps it had to do with Cree’s come starting to cool on his skin, oh yeah, that.

“You really think you’ll make it into me?”

Cree sounded vaguely accusing, and Percy bit back a nervous laugh. He had a good point. At that moment he thought he might be able to come from just  _ touching _ Cree and listening to him breathe against him.

“I hope so?”

Cree’s strength seemed to return soon enough, as he sat up to brace over Percy’s shoulder, and managed to kiss him, somewhat unpracticed, a touch distracted from Percy’s hand still moving behind him, and as his fingers curled and rubbed against the soft wet walls, Cree hissed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you  _ idiot _ , it’s  _ good _ . I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Percy smiled, trying not to feel too smug even as his own arousal ratcheted up, and when had Cree put a hand down to touch him? He couldn’t think, he froze, muscles tensing as his orgasm stole over him, from a light stroke on his cock, and his eyes closed, all he could focus on was the two points of contact, Cree’s ass, and his hand on Percy. His traitorous cock pulsed in Cree’s hand, and dripped onto his stomach, mingling with the mess from Cree’s orgasm.

There was an awful sound leaving him, caught between a moan and a whimper, and Cree giggled, instantly forcing his eyes open.

“What the fuck?”

“That was you, not me. You still got the energy to ah, fuck me?”   


Percy swallowed, biting back the  _ ‘yes, but I need a minute.’  _ He muttered a quick cleaning charm and then gently withdrew his hand from Cree’s ass. It was a simple matter to then wrap Cree up in a hug, just to be able to roll him over, ignoring his gasp of surprise, then Percy could kiss down Cree’s neck, to his chest, and get his revenge by licking around Cree’s navel, mouthing over his soft cock, and pausing, framed between his pale thighs. 

“What are you doing  _ now _ ?”

Percy gulped, and blinked up at him through his messy hair, Cree, seemingly read his mind, and reached down to push the wayward strands back, while rubbing his thumb over his temple.

“I’m going to finish uh, opening you up.”

“You’re what?”

“I’ve heard about it with girls okay? I think it works about the same.”

Cree’s dark brows met in confusion on his forehead, as Percy braced both of his hands under the boy’s ass and gently squeezed, before just kissing the silky skin of his balls, and giving it a tentative lick. Clean sweat and a slippery from the lube void of taste was all that Percy could pick up on, so he eased further down, and Cree keened high and long as he kissed a bit harder, open mouthed and panting. 

That wasn’t  _ anything _ like what he’d read about, and whatever he’d been told, about how prettily girls cried out and begged for more while trying to drown one, Cree sounded just as nice, and if Percy could make him  _ cry _ from as much happiness as he could derive, that would be great too.

“Percy, I need more, please, could you put your fingers in me again? That was nice.”

He resisted the urge to laugh. _ ‘Nice?’  _ Percy was out to make Cree come again, and if he could do it from that vantage point, he fucking would. He nuzzled closer, and flicked his tongue out, directly swiping over Cree’s fluttering hole, while carefully letting go of one of the boy’s hips, and rubbing his thumb above his mouth, just along the sensitive skin of Cree’s seam, petting his balls under his fingers, and attempting to just say all the words he couldn’t aloud. 

The vibrations of  _ ‘I love you, you’re so gorgeous, I hope you know, _ ’ apparently worked wonders, and Cree squirmed under him, legs coming up to squeeze against his shoulders, one of them resting right beside his cheek, heel digging into his back.

“Percy! That’s- ugh... harder. Please?”

His jaw was starting to ache a little, but Percy was determined, and he didn’t stop, not for anything, not when Cree’s fingers tugged on his hair, and his back arched, thrusting his hips closer, nearly cutting off Percy’s breathing. Because then he could push his tongue in deeper, while letting his thumb press in too, as he kept up the slow stroking of Cree’s sack.

Percy’s eyes opened very briefly and the sight of the full body blush on Cree, as his cock leaked steadily over his stomach was almost enough to make him stop and rut into the sheets himself, but he kept on. After a few more moments, Cree’s hole tightened around his finger and under his tongue, and with a soft cry, he was coming, spurting untouched onto his stomach and up to his chest, muscles trembling, legs going lax at Percy’s sides, and he went fairly limp on the bed. 

Percy was almost panting, trying to ignore the burning in his chin and jaw, but he managed a triumphant smile, before remembering to just cast a numbing charm, pulling back at the last second to make sure it wouldn’t last beyond ten minutes, and then thrust two fingers into Cree, curling and stroking, as he turned his head to kiss the clammy skin of his inner thigh.

“Percy…” Cree’s voice sounded wrecked, and when he glanced up again, the boy was shivering, hands fisted in the sheets, as if to prevent reaching for Percy.

“Cree… you’re still so tight. Do you want me to try?”

He felt a little bit better, since he’d just climaxed, but Percy suspected the second he got balls deep inside Cree, he’d be losing his mind.

“Can you?”

“‘Course I can.”

Percy carefully eased his fingers out again, and then leaned in to kiss his way back up to Cree’s mouth, which was wide open as he panted for breath. Percy’s cock now was demanding attention, or at least some sort of contact, so he ground in between the boy’s spread legs, and Cree immediately responded by wrapping them back around Percy’s waist, as if trying to draw him in. “I need more uh, lube first.”

Cree whined, “Aren’t I wet enough already? Feels weird.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you Cree.”

“You can’t.”

Percy laughed, a bit strained, and then shook his head, 

“S’not worth the risk.”

He cast the charm for more slick, and brought a hand down to stroke over his cock, before guiding it to rub over Cree’s hole, and he almost fell over at the feel of it twitching against the sensitive head. He pressed in barely an inch, and Cree whimpered, clenching up, making Percy see stars.

“Whoa, whoa, relax.”

“Sorry… it’s just so big.”   
Percy hiccuped on a giggle,

“Thanks Cree. But have you looked at yourself?”

Not that he cared, or would dare to compare. But Percy was already getting antsy, hoping Cree would ask to return the favor sometime. He soothed Cree’s agitation with a slow caress to his side, and then kissed him, boldly and a touch sloppy. Slowly, ever so slowly, Percy was able to ease his cock in a bit deeper, until he was halfway, and Cree’s ankles were crossed behind his back, digging into his ass.

“Yeah - okay, that’s a lot - Perce, please, hurry.”

“You can’t rush - fuck, okay.”

Percy concentrated on just pushing past the ring of muscle, and was finally able to bury himself in Cree as far as he could go. That was when the boy let out a whimper followed by a gasp, and Cree’s arms tightened over Percy’s shoulders, shaking a little from the effort.

“Percy!”

Cree was shuddering, trying to keep from crying it seemed, and Percy just rode the waves as his orgasm washed over him, every slow pulse of his cock inside Cree made his breathing hitch, and his fingers were surely leaving bruises on Percy’s back. 

He pressed his lips to the boy’s cheek, and down his jaw to his neck, groaning against him.

“Fuck. Cree. You feel so good. Never wanna leave you.”

Oh no, he’d just said that out loud.

Cree’s arms didn’t drop, in fact, it felt like he was  _ clinging _ to Percy, and rubbing his cheek into Percy’s hair,

“Percy… you’re so hot, and heavy. Did I do it okay?”

He must not have heard… Percy didn’t know why, but it made his chest tighten, even as he forced a smile, and gently pulled out of Cree, wincing at the slip and how his come started to ooze out of the boy’s hole. “You were great, Cree.”

“Thank you. It hurt a little, but when you stopped moving, it was better. I could just… get used to it.” Percy nodded, and then flopped onto his side, surprised when Cree snuggled in close again, kissing his chest, right above his heart. “I never wanna leave you either. Good thing it’s Saturday, hmm?”

Percy’s hand froze on the journey of petting down Cree’s back to charm the mess between his legs away. “You...do?”

“I  _ love _ you Percy. Did you forget?”

“No… I mean…I thought maybe that was the orgasm, after I had your cock in my mouth, talking.”

“Shut up…”

Cree wrapped his arms tighter around Percy’s back, and his head tucked right under Percy’s chin, so that like they were he could feel taller. It was nice, comfortable. Easy.

He fell back asleep almost immediately in that position. When it came time to go get something to eat, they parted reluctantly at the entrance to the dining hall, but continued to smile and catch each other’s eyes throughout the afternoon. 

Percy found himself taking a walk down to the lake, relishing the cool breeze drifting in over the water, ruffling his hair, and billowing through his outer robe. He’d found his old senior set of Wampus sealed ones, and decided to put it to good use, though, he mused, he’d love to see Cree in that, and that alone some night.

“Hey.”

He looked up and found Cree himself, lounging on the grass up ahead, and smiling, somehow that was all it took to set his pulse racing, and quicken his step. “Hey Cree.”

“Whatcha up to?”

“Just taking a stroll.”

“Care to take a break?”

Percy got to his side, and then promptly sat down, kicking out his legs and crossing them at the ankle, grinning, “Don’t mind if I do.”

Cree reached over and put his hand over one of Percy’s thrown haphazardly onto the grass, splayed over the blades. “I uh, I had a nice time last night. Even if it wasn’t very…”

Picturesque? Romantic? Ideal? It was perfect.

Cree was still thinking it seemed, and Percy leaned over, before he could think better of it, to peck a kiss on his cheek, then he backed off, feeling his own begin to heat up. “I loved it.”

“So you think we could do it again?”

Cree’s voice broke on a squeak, and Percy shrugged, before breaking into a smile, looking over at the boy, whose awful haircut managed to look somewhat flattering when being mussed by the breeze. “If you want… you could come by tonight?”

Cree bumped his shoulder into Percy’s, and then looked up at him through his lashes,

“I’d like that.”

“You can stay over too. If you want.”

“Please.”

“Graves! There you are.” Seraphina.

Percy about jumped a mile at the sound of her voice, and Cree actually winced, before shrinking away, and shimmering out of view upon second glance. A speedy disillusionment charm, with the added benefit of Cree falling silent, meant that Seraphina didn’t even notice that Percy was standing up and walking away from someone else on the lawn. “What’s up?”

“You coming to watch dueling practice tonight?”

“No thanks. I’ve got some work to do.”

“For what? Exams are over. It’s up to the teachers now.”

“Yes well, I have two things I’m working on.”

“MACUSA? It’s Saturday night Percy, live a little.”

“Since when are you less serious and work minded than me Sera? Come on. We can celebrate the end of the semester later.”

“Okay. You go off and play with your little boyfriend.”

Instead of feeling threatened, all Percy felt was amusement.

“Sera, are you jealous? You spend all of seventh year ignoring me and now this?”

She flipped her hair back and pinned him with a glare.

“If you insist, maybe. I just… don’t understand why you’re wasting your time. He’s holding you back. You could have a bright future if you made the right choices.”

Percy quirked a brow at her, and shook his head,

“Sera...I don’t know what to say. I think of you as a friend, I admire your ambition, but I’m just not attracted to you. Beautiful as you are.”

“You’re… impossible to be angry at, you know that?”

Seraphina huffed, crossed her arms, and then just turned around to leave him, standing there and wondering if he should follow, or wait, and simply stay with Cree.

When he glanced back, and saw nothing, not even a shimmer over the grass, he realized the decision was to be made for him. He had nothing distracting to read, and no work to keep him occupied until dinner, so he stayed put, until the chimes sounded and his stomach growled, urging him to at least put something together to nibble at. 

Cree was at his house table, and chatting with someone whose blond curls bounced with every move of their head. Goldstein, that was the younger one, Percy thought to himself. She was nice enough, maybe if Sera was right, and he was holding them both back… maybe Cree would find happiness with someone sweet like her.

 

* * *

 

When Cree knocked on Percy’s door that night, around ten, it opened to his very surprised but as always handsome, face. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” His cheeks went hot, and they told the whole story. “I thought you were mad at me…”

Cree hurried to explain, “I got an alert from Queenie. She gave me this coin, it burns hot if she’s in trouble. I had to rescue her from a particularly pursuant guy. I didn’t mean to make you think…” He rushed forward, and Percy’s arms opened automatically, accepting him in a tight embrace. Percy’s apologies were murmured into his skin, and Cree smiled, feeling lighter already, before he even looked up, and pressed a kiss to the older boy’s cheek. 

Hands slid up his sides, and one cupped his face while the other gripped his shoulder, 

“You want to have me tonight?”

Percy was asking, voice fallen to a raspy timber, and Cree gulped before nodding, kissing him in earnest, and letting himself be pulled into the room. The second the door was shut, Percy had shoved him into it, and was grinding his hips against Cree’s stomach, making his heart skip a beat.

“I’ve been thinking about it for ten minutes and I’m already hard.”

“You want me to help with that?” Cree asked, mildly unnerved by how high pitched his voice came out, and Percy gasped, “Would you?” 

He let a hand slide down Percy’s front, palming him lightly over his pants, “I could.” 

Cree loved the way he could  _ feel _ Percy’s cock twitch, and his hips jolted forward, “I think I’d like that. Please.” He didn’t waste anymore time, he dropped to his knees and kissed over the bulge of Percy’s length, while reaching up to tug his pants down. They were soft cotton, and he realized that Percy must have been just getting dressed for bed, thinking Cree didn’t want to see him that night. 

He hummed low in his throat, a mournful tone, as he leaned back in to put his mouth on the exposed skin of Percy’s cock, feeling how he reacted, thrusting up, and putting his hands to Cree’s head, gently cradling the back of his skull, fingers carding through his messy ugly haircut. “You’re, ah, you’re too good at this. I’ve created a monster.”

Cree swallowed a laugh in favor of taking Percy deeper into his mouth, making sure to flick his tongue over the slit and lave against the underside, humming the whole way, while bracing his hands on the older boy’s thighs. 

He didn’t have Percy’s taste memorized, but it was different compared to his own release, for the many nights he’d taken to pleasuring himself in the dark, muffling his moans with one hand while his other one worked furiously over his cock, and he’d catch as much of his come as he could, to eat the evidence and ensure he slept without incident.

“Cree… fuck, I’m close.”

Already? He wanted to ask, but he just suckled harder, and tried to smile, closing his eyes to lean in close, brushing his nose against the dark hairs framing Percy’s cock, drowning in the taste and smell of him. Spicy like cologne and salty sweat, as if he’d been touching himself before Cree got there. He almost hoped so. He hoped he’d thought of Cree driving into him, and he wondered if his body was prepared, or at least, broken in a little.

While one hand gripped at the base of Percy’s cock, teasingly helping him hold off from coming a moment or so longer, Cree’s other hand slipped into his pants, under the hot swell of his sack, and then thumbed over his hole. 

Percy’s hips jumped, and his cock thrust deeper into Cree’s mouth, threatening his gag reflex. His probing unearthed the truth. Percy  _ was _ wet back there, slippery with lube. His hands tightened in Cree’s hair, and scrabbled for a hold. Percy bit back a whine,

“My knees are gonna give out if you try and finger me when I’m three seconds from coming, Cree.”

_ ‘So?’  _ He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to see it happen, Cree swallowed thickly, and then pulled back, off of Percy’s cock, stroking lazily with his hand over the spit slick skin, before nudging in a finger to Percy’s hole. “Go on then. I’ll catch you.”

“Cree… I-I’m gonna make a mess of you.”

Cree smiled, before opening his mouth, and then rubbing his thumb over the sensitive underside of Percy’s cock, feeling the exact second he lost control, as his eyes slid closed, so did Cree’s, just in time to feel the warm splatter of Percy’s release hit his face, dripping down his cheeks and nose, into his mouth and over his chin. 

He kept tugging on Percy’s cock, even as it began to soften, and gently massaged the inner walls of his ass, feeling every tremor of arousal as Percy’s orgasm wracked through him. As it turned out, his knees managed to hold him up, or perhaps he was bracing himself against the wall, unwilling to fall, stubborn to the end. Cree was laughing before he could help it, as he felt Percy’s hands leave his hair to brush over his face, attempting to clean him off.

“You fucking… I cannot believe  _ you _ , Cree. You’ve turned me into a sex maniac.”

He pulled his hand back carefully, and then snapped the elastic of Percy’s pants, before getting to his feet, and leaning in to kiss the older boy, still grinning.

“I haven’t even fucked you yet. Just wait.”

The false bravado faded the instant Percy’s strength and awareness came back, and Cree was tossed summarily onto the bed, clothing vanished, so that he could be pinned down, as a hand jerked over his cock. “Gonna put this in me? Gonna make me cry?”

Percy was cooing at him, whispering into his neck, and Cree could only gasp, nod along, and hope he didn’t embarrass himself. He’d stolen away to the bathroom after dinner to take a moment to himself, and come with Percy’s name on his lips. It was as if he’d gone mad, and the only cure could be found in Percy’s arms and between his legs. 

“Do you want me on top of you, or do you want to lead?”

“Up to you.”

“I’d  _ like _ to watch you, but I’m not opposed to being uh, fucked into the mattress.”

“How?”

Percy grinned,

“From behind?”

Cree watched as Percy sat back from him, and shifted onto his side, before resting on his elbows and knees, ass up, wiggling slightly, as his cock rested between his thighs, still soft.

“Oh.”

Percy quirked a brow,

“Good or bad  _ ‘oh?’  _ Would you prefer I rode you? _ ” _

Cree coughed, “You look, uh, really good.”

Percy smiled as he reached over to snag Cree’s hand, kissing the back of his knuckles, before tugging him over, almost falling into him. “So go on, touch me. Make yourself at home.”

“In your ass?” Percy laughed as Cree frowned again, kneeling behind him, tentatively reaching over to pet along the curve of his backside, watching how the older boy shivered, and he squeezed more firmly, massaging the overheated skin. Cree inhaled a shaky breath and then let his fingers slide back into the cleft of Percy’s ass, rubbing over the slick and twitching ring of muscle, watching as two fingertips easily slipped in the pink glistening hole, and the sound Percy made was utterly indecent. “Fuck. You’re not gonna break me. Harder is good.”

“Okay.”

Cree put his free hand flat over Percy’s back, to stop it from flailing around, somewhat uselessly, and then pushed a bit harder, thrusting his fingers in deeper, curling them as he felt Percy push back, and he almost fell over when he heard someone moan. It might have been him.

“Oh fuck. More slick, and another finger. Please.”

Cree’s cock was dripping onto the sheets, but he ignored it in favor of muttering the slicking charm, and watching as the muscles in Percy’s back and legs rippled, his back arched, and he reached up to move his hair off his likely sweaty neck. “Come down here and kiss me.”

Cree hastened to obey, bent almost double, his hand still moving in Percy’s hole, as a third finger eased in, their lips met, and he swallowed Percy’s answering moan. He was practically humping against Percy’s spread thighs, when all he needed to do was get up to four fingers, press into Percy’s hole, and he could finally relax and let his orgasm take over. Somehow, it was a very daunting task to Cree, and his knees kept wanting to give out.

“Fuck me, please.” Percy managed to gasp, and Cree felt a shiver ripple down his spine, before he nodded, and then broke away from the older boy’s lips to move into place, kneeling right behind him, thighs flush to Percy’s, withdrawing his fingers slowly, careful, his own cock twitching. Cree didn’t mean to watch, to stare, but it was indecent, the way Percy’s hole fluttered around nothing, winking and so pink, when he guided his cock to rub over it, he moaned.

“Yes. Good. You can do it.”

Cree put his hand over Percy’s hip, and squeezed, just as he began to push in, and Percy yielded to him so quickly, it took his breath away. He had to stop, halfway inside, just to remember  _ how _ to breathe, and Percy whined, reaching back to grab for Cree’s thigh, and stealing his focus, so he slid another inch in, while white overtook his vision. Oh god, oh no, he was going to come and it was far too soon.

“Percy, wait, don’t-”

His voice became a squeak as his cock was buried to the hilt, and Percy let out a groan to rival a wild animal, gripping and squeezing around him, muscles clenching, a sheen of sweat forming over his back, and all Cree could think was, he should probably  _ move _ . So he pulled back, and thrust in again, legs wobbling, and both hands free to grasp at Percy’s hips.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Cree, I think I’m getting hard again? How?”

“I don’t- ugh, I don’t  _ know _ .”

“You are so  _ good _ at this Cree…”

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, and even as he shook his head, he knew Percy couldn’t see him, as he rolled his hips forward again, he watched through blurred vision as his cock was swallowed up by the lube slick shine of Percy’s ass, and he wondered if it would be possible to die from so much happiness, and love, surging through him.

“I just… I love how you feel, how you move. I don’t ever want to let go of you.”

Percy’s hand was scrabbling for his, reaching back against his thigh, and Cree gripped it tightly, knuckles white, as he lost control, his rhythm stuttering, cock aching to come, muscles screaming in protest.

He collapsed forward, braced over Percy’s back, chest flush against him, and a sob wracked through his body as he came, spilling deep into the tight warm clench of Percy’s hole.

“It’s okay Cree, it’s okay. I love you too.”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Cree laid there for a long moment, and only when it began to grow uncomfortable, sticky and awkward, did he move back, gently pulling out, his softening cock hanging heavy and wet between his legs, so that he could fall over onto his side, and pull Percy into his arms.

After a long silence, Cree blinked into the darkness, as Percy had lowered the lights with a snap of his fingers, he realized Percy hadn’t come.

“Should I-?”

“Hmm?” Percy’s voice was a low rumble, and he was nuzzling into Cree’s chest, lips hot against his overheated skin, heartbeat still thundering.

“You didn’t-”

“Oh... aren’t you sweet? No I did. Feeling you finish inside me, mercy lewis. Cree, i don’t think I’ll ever forget as long as I live. Also… I’m going to be  _ s o r e  _ on Monday. Hope the teacher doesn’t notice I don’t sit down.” 

Cree swallowed,

“I’m sorry.” 

Percy snorted. “Don’t apologize. I wanted it. I think... I’ve learned my lesson though. Rushing is a bad idea.” Cree felt him shift, and then Percy put his arm around him, a strong hand cupping the back of his thigh, pulling him overtop the older boy’s chest.

“I want to thank you. For indulging me.”

“You’re welcome.”   
  


He couldn’t help thinking,  _ ‘what was next?’ _

After Percy’s semester of interning with a teacher, where could they go from there?

“You look like your mind is going a mile a minute.”

Percy’s hand stroked through his hair, still damp with sweat, and Cree’s cheeks warmed again. “Just wishing I knew when we could be together again.”

“As long as you want. After Ilvermorny, I’ll be headed to MACUSA. You could join me. Be an Auror. Help keep the world safe.”

He hummed against Cree, and the image blossomed in his mind. The two of them, together, working in the most illustrious place in the country, side by side.

“Would that be allowed?”

“Sure. I think… if we were related, they wouldn’t mind.”

Cree frowned, bewilderment not evident to Percy in such darkness.

“How?”

Percy’s fingers drew mindless shapes on the bare skin of his back,

“Maybe, if you still like me in a few years, we could, uh, get some rings.”

Cree’s jaw dropped.

“You mean…?”

Percy shook under him, but he wasn’t laughing  _ at _ him, only his reaction, before a hand cupped his face, a calloused thumb stroked his cheek, and lips were pressed to the corner of his mouth,

“Marry me someday, Cree Hawthorne. Become a Graves.”

In his half awake, delirious from orgasm state, Cree couldn’t think of anything else to do, but breathe a yes, and kiss Percy until their smiles faded away into sleep.

 

* * *

 

**END**

 


End file.
